This invention relates to a breathing method and apparatus.
More particularly, this invention relates to a portable altitude simulator method and apparatus. By use of the invention the user employing the breathing method and apparatus can inspire air having a lower partial pressure of oxygen than the ambient air so as to simulate an altitude which is elevated with respect to where the method and apparatus is being employed. Thus, for example, a user can become acclimatised to higher altitude before travelling to a place of higher altitude or for performance training or sporting activities or medical applications.
In the 1970s it was thought that if an athlete trained and lived at altitude then the athlete would perform better at both sea level and at altitude. However, it is now the general opinion of sports scientists, athletes and coaches that living and training at altitude might not be helpful for performance at sea level. The present trend is therefore to live at altitude (live high) and train at sea level (train low). This has been proven to be the best set-up for maximising the benefits of altitude.
As a consequence the live high/train low model has received good deal of attention from research sports scientists and athletes and coaches. One significant problem with this model is that travel time from the top of a mountain (say, greater than 3000 metres) to sea level (or near sea level, e.g. less than 1000 metres) can impact on recovery and lessen or indeed negate the benefit of living high. A further problem is that if the athlete lives a long way from any mountain suitable to live high, the athlete cannot obtain the desire benefit. It is also a well known medical fact that altitude exposure is beneficial for improving breathing in many medical conditions.
Apparatus to generate a lower partial pressure of oxygen than ambient air, and thereby simulate altitude, are known, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,923. However, such devices are generally complex, including valve arrangements etc.